


Winter's Evening

by cherrypit123



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: M/M, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrypit123/pseuds/cherrypit123





	Winter's Evening

The winter's here are cold and brutal. We all have to huddle in a group to keep warm. Rick and Lori have been arguing a bit so they are far apart. Which means I have to huddle against him. He smells of camp fire and death, but I bet we all do.  
"Hey Daryl, ya think we could talk for a little?" Rick asked  
"Sure, what do you have to say?"  
"Well I was just thinkin' that tomorrow we could move-"  
"WILL YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN! CARL IS ASLEEP!" Lori yelled across.  
"Not anymore" Carl groaned.  
"I think we should move somewhere more private." Rick suggested.  
I got up, leaving behind a warm blanket.  
We walked about 20 passes to an edge of a forest. Rick stood in front of me. His legs mildly spread apart, his hands on his hips.  
"Daryl, there is something I need to tell you."  
"Well what it is it?"  
Rick stepped closer, 6 inches separating us.  
"I think we've known each other a while now, and over time I have gotten these feelings." Rick confessed  
"What kind of feelings?"  
"Let me show you."  
Rick stepped close, our noses almost touching. Rick pressed his lips against mine. Creating heat through my whole body. He pinned me up against a tree. His lips were hard but soft. His tongue forced its way into my mouth, I couldn't resist. Our tongues pressed firmly against one another. Creating tension in our mouths that would be released somewhere else.  
Rick moved his hands down belly and onto my belt. He pulled away and looked into my eyes while undoing my belt. The clink of my belt buckle is the only thing that snapped me out of his trance.  
Rick got down on his knees and looked up at me. He unbuttoned my pants and unzipped my fly. He only pulled my jeans down to my thighs. He rested his hand at the base of my cock and the other hand rested on my knee. He opened his mouth and took me in. Slow, just the tip at first, then he went faster, all the way down my shaft. Then he picked up the pace. He got me hard but I didn't cum.  
Rick got off his knees.  
"My turn." I said  
I pointed to the ground. He shifted his body, still keeping my gaze.  
He layed on the ground with his legs spread apart. I crept between his thighs and slid off his pants.  
I wrapped my lips around his cock and moved my head up and down. Making him hard.  
Then I pulled my pants down slightly past my knees. I spit into my hand and rubbed it on my cock.  
I glided into him with no problems. We kept our moans and groans quiet, silent from the others. Because this was our secret and no one could take this away from us.  
"I'm gonna cum" I whipered. When I did Rick softly said thanks.  
Then he flipped me on my back and gave me the same treatment. He was so deep in me.  
When Rick came in me he just lingered for a bit. Then he pulled out and pulled his pants up. I got mine on too. He gave me a kiss and on the cheek and we walked back to the others.  
We layed down, our bodies hotter than ever. I wrapped my arm around his body.  
I had the best sleep that night.


End file.
